


Ways To Forget

by Hahukum_Konn



Category: Crisis (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahukum_Konn/pseuds/Hahukum_Konn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the events of the series, four teenagers find they have their own ways of forgetting, if just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The "Underage" warning tag is because the characters in the series are between the ages of 16 and 18 which, depending on the country you are reading this in, may be below the age of consent. I chose to post this to AO3 instead of fanfiction.net because of the subject material.

Ian leans against the countertop and looks in the mirror as Kyle Devore tugs his pants down.

They're in the locked bathroom at Ballard, tucked away deep in the bowels of the upper floor. He's not sure when it started with Kyle; Ian just remembers one day not long after the kids started going back to school, Kyle seemed like he needed… Ian wasn't sure what, but his body seemed to, because he had a lot of trouble hiding the bulge in his pants as he tugged at Kyle's arm, whispering in his ear, "Come with me."

Somehow, the two boys knew, knew what it was each needed – even if they never said one word to each other about it, inside or out of the bathroom.

He can hear the familiar noises of Kyle pulling his own pants down and squirting some lubricant on himself. He sees Kyle get ready, lining himself up, and then he's pressing himself against Ian's opening.

Ian always gasps in painpleasure as he feels Kyle's invasion, stretching him, pressing inside him further and further with each stroke until he finally bottoms out, fully buried inside Ian's ass.

Kyle always keeps his eyes closed, Ian notices.

Kyle's gotten pretty good at this by now; either that, or Ian's gotten used to the feeling of Kyle pumping in and out of him as he rests his chin on Ian's shoulder.

It's kind of weird, Ian thinks, watching himself get fucked by the taller and stronger boy, the only noises in the bathroom being Kyle's grunts and Ian's gasps as Kyle pumps faster, faster fasterfaster _faster_ —

And the ending's always the same, too. He knows it's coming, because Kyle always wraps his arms around Ian near the end and his eyes scrunch shut as his jaw goes slack against Ian's shoulder. Kyle's breathing gets ragged in Ian's ear as the wet smacking sounds get louder until finally Kyle's body pulses, and Ian lets his eyes fall shut just for those short moments as he feels Kyle come inside him.

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing echoing around the bathroom, Kyle reaches for Ian's organ. He hesitates, but Ian just shrugs. Honestly, Kyle's hand-jobs are pretty good. Ian feels the other boy's firm strokes and he squeezes down on Kyle's dick as he feels his own brief oblivion about to rush through him.

There's always a mess on the floor afterwards.

The boys don't say anything to each other as they reluctantly pull apart, Ian forcing himself not to whimper out loud at the sudden emptiness inside him before they go through the ritual of cleaning up.

Kyle jumps into the shower first, sticking Ian, as usual, with the removal of any evidence that they were ever there. Ian always feels weary and used-up when he does it, but he doesn't mind. It gives him something to do while he hears the water splash down in the corner.

A few minutes later, Kyle gets out of the shower. He nods at Ian, grasps his shoulder briefly, then leaves the bathroom the same well-dressed, perfectly-coiffed President's son who went inside.

It's worth it. Ian knows, without question, his instinctive need to help Kyle is worth it if he can help Kyle forget for just a while.

They all would like to forget, and Ian himself is no exception.

* * *

Ian's lying on his back later that night in Beth Ann's bed, one hand on her hip and the other grasping her gorgeous breast, kneading her nipple _just_ that way, provoking a gasp from her as she slams herself down on him again, his upward thrust meeting her perfectly.

Unlike with Kyle, he knows _exactly_ when Beth Ann wanted this. It was a week after they'd gotten out of that hellhole. He was in her bedroom, her mom off at work, and she looked up at him and put her arms out, silently pleading for a hug. He still couldn't believe it – her _dad_ had masterminded the whole damn kidnapping! How do you deal with that?

He realizes she's decided to deal with it the way Kyle does. By fucking her brains out with Ian's body.

Before, he'd never really thought of Beth Ann like this.

Now?

He can't get her body out of his mind.

She knows it, too. She always gives him that smug little smirk when she catches him staring at her ass in school, or when his eyes dip down for a fraction of a second too long when they talk at her locker.

Unlike with Kyle, Ian and Beth Ann actually _talk_ during sex.

She looks down at him and gasps, "C'mon! Harder!"

Ian grips her hips with both hands so he can grit his teeth and thrust deeper, _deeper_ —

Beth Ann's gasps get louder, and he growls, "Come for me, Beth Ann!"

That always seems to set her off, because she clenches around him and braces herself, her hands on his chest, as she closes her eyes and lets her orgasm slam through her.

He feels it, too. It's impossible not to; her leg muscles squeeze him as she rides him until her last gasp leaves her half-collapsed over him, which is his signal to roughly slam into her until his own need rises, rises, and finally crashes through him, shutting his brain off as he just _feels_ the incredible waves pulsing through him as he finishes inside of Beth Ann.

It's always too soon.

Too soon, he comes back to himself and looks up at Beth Ann before they kiss, those wonderful boobs squashing against him as the two tired teens relax in bliss.

But, Ian thinks, it's worth even just those few moments when his brain isn't working.

When he doesn't have to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the "Underage" warning is in effect as the characters are between 16 and 18.

Amber Fitch is sure she has to be crazy for following Ian and Kyle up another flight of stairs and down a hallway that leads to the ass end of the drama section. Not many students want to be AV techs working in anonymity in the auditorium; a lot of them would rather be down on the stage, where the lights and action are.  
  
But there was just _something_ about the way the two of them looked at each other as Kyle passed Ian’s locker when classes ended for the day, and her curiosity piqued, she trailed after the two of them for a distance.  
  
But there she is, carefully stepping out from behind unused lockers and cupboards lining the hallway, watching as the two boys enter a bathroom at the end of the corridor. She hears the click as the door locks, and her curiosity heightens.  
  
She secrets herself in a doorway further down from the bathroom; if the boys leave the same way they came in, they won’t think to check the end of the hallway.  
  
But what, she wonders, could they be doing in there?  
  
It could be drugs.  
  
She wouldn’t blame them, either.  
  
Luke came back to school a mess, and she’s not sure his random absences from class are helping.  
  
She knows he’s not skipping to go home because she was in the principal’s office clutching her psych assessment clearing her to return to classes and she overheard him: Luke wasn’t home, but he wasn’t in class. She later saw him walk out of the boy’s bathroom, a bit pale and peaky.  
  
But Ian and Kyle didn’t look like they’d lost any weight.  
  
Amber’s starting to feel kind of foolish, and reaches into her purse to check her phone. Her mental wanderings have somehow allowed ten minutes to pass.  
  
She hears the _click_ of the bathroom door again, and out walks Kyle Devore, not a hair out of place and not a button undone.  
  
Maybe it _is_ drugs.  
  
Kyle’s walking quickly down the corridor, his footsteps fading away as he reaches the stairway, presumably to check in with his Secret Service agents.  
  
The slight creak of the bathroom door snaps her attention back to her task at hand, and she notices Ian hesitantly leaving. His shirt’s slightly mussed, and he’s walking in a way that seems, to her, oddly familiar.  
  
A laugh threatens to bubble out of her as her brain makes the connection: that’s the just-got-fucked walk! It really isn’t _that_ funny, she realizes, but it’s been so long since she’s been on the cusp of a great belly laugh. She’ll have to have that laugh when she gets home.  
  
She smirks to herself as she hears Ian’s footfalls clatter down the stairs, and wonders what to make of Ian and Kyle fucking in the upstairs bathroom.  


* * *

  
The next morning, she waylays Kyle. They still have fifteen minutes before class.

She pulls him into an empty classroom and drops the bomb. “Kyle, I know what you and Ian are doing in the upstairs bathroom.”

He turns pale and stammers. He finally manages to spit out, “Amber, my dad can’t find out. He doesn’t need this, please. Not right after my mom’s died.”

Amber gently grasps his arm. “I’m not interested in money or blackmail, Kyle. I just want to know if…”

As she trails off, she realizes how absurd it must sound, the idea of asking a boy to do it with her because he’s doing it with someone else.

Kyle has a slight smile on his face. “I get it. Meet me after school.”

Amber frowns. “What do you mean, you ‘get it’?”

Kyle leans in close. “Look, you really wanna know why I fuck Ian? It’s so I can forget, just for a few minutes. So I don’t have to think about… y’know, Hurst. Or that guy pointing a gun in my face and—”

He gulps and drops his gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” blurts Amber.

“It’s all right. I’ll help you forget if that’s what you want, Amber,” replies Kyle.

The bell rings, and further conversation is cut short as the two teenagers rush off to class.

* * *

  
Everything goes so smoothly Amber wonders if the fates themselves have planned this out for her.

The Secret Service clears her without trouble. She manages to briefly say hello to President Devore himself, who seems to be happy his son has a girl on his arm (she hopes he won’t be mad if he knows his son likes boys, too), and Kyle is already whisking her off to his bedroom.

Once inside, though, both are overcome with a bout of nervousness. Amber awkwardly lets her purse hit the floor as she discreetly rubs her hands against her skirt. “So… um, what now?” she asks.

Kyle mutters, “Well, with me and Ian we don’t even kiss, we just… ya know, do it.”

Amber glides up next to Kyle. “Well then, show me how you kiss.”

As soon as their lips touch, Amber sighs, letting out all the tension that’s been building up. She lets him slowly pull off her clothes, presses his hand against her breast, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. His other hand, kneading her butt, is busy tugging at her skirt.

They break the kiss, and as if that were a signal, begin pulling off the remainder of their clothing in a hurry, tossing things everywhere. Kyle picks Amber up and plops her down in the middle of his bed even as she squeals in delight.

He’s already on top of her, his mouth sucking on her left nipple. She gasps as her crotch starts to feel slippery; he has no idea how much playing with her breasts turns her on, but he’s going to find out.

Kyle’s already working on her right nipple, his tongue swirling around it in ways that should be illegal because _OhmyGod_ —

She gasps in relief as he lifts his head and grins. Amber says, “Less grinning, more eating me out.”

Kyle obligingly lowers his head to her opening, his tongue bathing her insides as she lets her eyes flutter shut. Her brain’s shutting off; all she’s going to do is _feel_ and not _think_ —

The bed shifts again, and Amber can feel her legs being pushed further apart. She lets out a low moan, only to cut off in a sharp gasp as she feels Kyle pushing, stretching, sliding inside of her. He manages to bury himself all the way inside, and his head lowers to ensnare her lips in another kiss while he gently rocks in and out of her.

She grabs his shoulders and barks, “Faster, Kyle!”

Kyle wastes no time, and before long Amber can feel the excitement rising within her as Kyle’s thickness pounds into her, fasterharder _moreMORE_ —

It’s so sudden, all Amber can do is scream as her orgasm shatters her universe. Her eyes slam shut and her brain just stops as the pleasure rockets through her and it’s almost too Goddamn much—

She barely hears Kyle’s groans as he spills himself inside of her, pushing roughly inside of her with each pulse of his own orgasm.

Kyle collapses on top of her, and she lets her chin rest in the crook of his shoulder as her chest heaves as though she’s run a mile. As she comes back to herself, she enjoys the utter satedness washing over her.

If this is what the kids at Ballard are doing to forget, Amber decides she wants a lot more of it.

Even if she has to share Kyle with Ian.


End file.
